ITunes Challenge: Sherlock Style
by Owl Lady
Summary: This is the iTunes challenge for the tv series Sherlock. You put your iTunes music on shuffle and you have the length of the song to write a short story. This is my attempt. I hope you like it. ENJOY


Hello everyone. I was told by a friend to d the iTunes challenge. The iTunes challenge, for those of you who don't know, is where you put your iPod( or iPad in this case) on shuffle and write ten stories inspired by the ten songs that come up. So here is my attempt, hopefully I don't die because when I'm timed I get REALLY stressed. Anyway, ENJOY (my pain)

Feeling by Florida

Sherlock always had a very unusually felling around Molly. You could call it good, but he always seemed to feel it around her even if he was angry at her. She seemed to feel the same way. Molly would do anything around him, and she wasn't scared like she always was. They both helped each other become a little more human. Sherlock felt like he was a totally different man around Molly, she click the final puzzle price in place that he had been missing for years. Molly had found some that could make her stand up for herself, she wasn't afraid around him. Which was good for her, not so much for Sherlock. He always got the stubborn side of Molly, but at least she had one.

're Do Wells by Audra Mae and The Almighty Sound

Molly had always been told when she was younger that she shouldn't let men push her around. Her dad told her that if she didn't stand up for herself no one would. Unfortunately Molly never listened and grew up to be a timid mouse of a woman who always took crap from everyone. She was bullied, abused by Moriarty, and got trampled on by Sherlock. Well not anymore, she was going to do something about it.  
"HEY SHERLOCK" yelled Molly. Sherlock turned around and looked at her with his beautiful eyes and gorgeous alabaster face.  
"What Molly"  
"Uuhhhhhhh. Nothing I was...just..."  
"Molly don't speak you'll only mess my brain patterns up" he said. So much for standing up for herself.

by Lady Gaga

Molly couldn't help it, everyone told her it was crazy. It was insane, it was a death sentence. To commit the crime she had. Why would anyone in their right mind ever do something so stupid. She didn't even know how it had happened, it just did. That's always how the things went, right. Many people agreed with her, but they had never encountered it. Only those who have been there would know why everyone thinks poorly of her dicisions, and feels sorry for her. Molly did care though. Her family, her friends, her boss tried to take her from it, but they would never stop her. No one would. They could try for a million years and they would never do it. She was in love with Sherlock Holmes and nobody could do anything about that.

You Seek Amy by Brittany Spears

Sebastian had been wanting to see his boss for a long time. Why was he constantly away. He had been working for him for months, but every time he came to meet his boss in person Mr. Moriarty was supposedly out. Why did he want to keep his identity secret, was he hiding something. He must be. So Sebastian made a drastic decision, he would break into his office and wait for him. Sebastian did the deed and waited for Moriarty to show up. When he did the criminal walked through the door and turned on the light to see Sebastian sitting in his chair with his feet propped up on his desk.  
"Impatient are we"  
"Why are you hiding"  
'Trying to loose those last few pounds before I saw you" he said. Then he walked once and kissed him hard, which Sebastian didn't find that unpleasant.

5. Beauty and the Beat by Justin Beiber feat. Nicki Manaj

Molly had wanted to take Sherlock dancing for a while.  
"I don't want to go" he said.  
"Come on" she begged. Sherlock stood his ground. Molly had an idea.  
"Ok if you don't want to go out we will stay in" she said. Molly walked over to his chair and picked up his violin. Then handed it to him.  
"Play me a beat" she said. Sherlock indulged her. He played one of Molly' s favourite songs and Molly started to sway to the music. As the song progressed she got more into it and eventually she had Sherlock dancing to. They continued like this all night.  
"See Molly we don't need the night life, all I need is a beauty and a beat" he said. Molly almost died.

Makes You Beautiful by One Direction

"Sherlock why do you like me" asked Molly  
"Your smart, quiet, and you don't interrupt me too much" he said. Molly was disappointed.  
"That's it, I don't have a cute smiled or whatnot"  
"No, you don't have great hair, your skins leaves something to be desired, but your smart and quite" he said. Molly was annoyed.  
"Why do you love me" she asked expecting the worst answers. Sherlock got up close to her face and whispered.  
"Because you love me even when I say terrible thing like what I just said. You don't care that I'm like that you even love it most times" he said with a smile. Molly smiled back, but she was still kinda pissed off.

Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae

John never seemed to have any lucky with woman. Sherlock had all the luck, even Moriarty had a man. Why couldn't John be happy. One day John got drunk and he woke up in a strange bed. Suddenly a woman walked into the room and jumped onto him.  
"Hey there baby" she said.  
"WHO ARE YOU" he asked.  
"Don't you remember" she asked. John nodded his head no.  
"Well we met at the bar last night and hit it off" she said. John tried to remember but failed.  
"You told me you where a doctor and bought me a drink" now Watson kinda remembered. She extended a hand.  
"Hey there stranger, My name's Mary"

Young by Ke$Ha

Why did Molly always get the young corpses. The teen drivers, the orphanages that had burned down, the bombed children's hospital. Everywhere Molly look there where children corpses, it made her sick. Every time Molly heard the fraise Live Fast Die Young she was reminded of those poor kids that would never live their lives because they died young. It was a terrible fraise and so many people celebrated it, but Molly saw people who intentionally or unintentionally followed the fraise. It gave Molly an appreciation for life that many don't have. She didn't kill bugs, or even like to hear about murderers getting executed.

by Lady Gaga

Ever since Sherlock had come back from the fall everyone was following her around. The woman who hid Sherlock, the woman who loved a man enough to hide him from the world and ask nothing of him. Molly hated the press, but she would do what she had done again if she has to. Sherlock may never love her, but she would alway love him. She was his biggest fan, his pathologist, his friend, and maybe one day she would be his. That would never happen though, he didn't see her, but she saw him.

10. Thrift Shop by Macklemore

Sherlock couldn't believe he was in a resale store. He had never stepped into such a place before, but his recent fall had made it essential. He walked in and some silly rap song about the store was on repeat over the stereo. He looked at the racks to see what would camouflage him best. He found some black jeans, some white shoes that weren't to terrible, and a good hat to hide his face. The only shirt he could find that fit him was a horrid looking cheetah print garment, but he had no choice. He purchased the items and hastily put them on and walked out side.  
"Oh my gosh where did you get you shirt its so cool" said some stupid girl.  
"You be pimpin' dude" some other thug said. This was creepy

Oh my gosh I thing my nerves are fried and my fingers are sore. That was my attempt the iTunes challenge. I hoped you liked it, and from this experience I think I just came up with my own personal head canon as to how John and Mary will meet. Please leave a nice comment and as always THANKS FOR READING


End file.
